


The Soccer Fan

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [40]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Drabbletag5 @Prompt: MCU: Darcy/Sif – high school </p><p>High School Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soccer Fan

Darcy Lewis started going to Soccer games.

For her friends this was completely inexplicable. Gaming events sure. Conventions? Absolutely. Soccer? WTF? When asked Darcy was coy.   
Her best friend Jane insisted on coming with her to the big Asgardians vs Tigers (from a High School upstate) game.

"Oh my god," Jane said just before the end of the first half.

"What?"

"That's why you're suddenly the world's greatest soccer fan!" Jane whacked her on the arm.

"I just think it's a good sport."

"You're a liar Darcy, and not a good one. Number 11 right?"

Darcy blushed. "Oh look a free kick," she pointed at the field.

Number 11 was a statuesque woman who was captain of the Asgardians. Tall and athletic and strong, black hair pulled back in a ponytail, and all game Darcy had been practically drooling over her.

"You should totally ask her out," Jane said. "Do you know her name?"

"Sif," Darcy answered a little too quickly.

"After the game we're tracking her down and you're going to ask her out."

"But..."

"No buts," Jane cut her off.

"But..."

"Hush and watch the game." Jane said.

Darcy crossed her arms, her eyes finding Sif again. Gorgeous, wonderful Sif. Now she had to figure out what she was going to say to her.


End file.
